engineslikethomas_roblox_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Moderator
Moderators are members of the Roblox staff team who moderate the website to ensure assets and other player-generated content, such as forum posts, thumbnails, and any other graphical content remained safe and appropriate for all players. Moderators have the ability to delete content that violates the Roblox Terms of Service. When you send in a report, the moderator team is the group of people who read them, and decide what to do with it. Most of the time, a report is valid, and an appropriate response was be given to the account that broke a rule. If it seems that the reported account or item didn't do anything wrong, the report is then closed without an action. Most reports go by a real person to make sure they are correct. Moderators are also in charge of screening the images that come onto the website, however this is now done in a more reduced capacity. Whenever you create a shirt or anything else that lets you upload an image, that image is shown to a moderator to make sure it is acceptable for Roblox, after it goes through a filter to screen for obvious inappropriate content such as pornography. If it breaks any rules then it is removed immediately. If it is a really bad image, the account that uploaded it will receive a punishment for uploading it. The official position of a Roblox Moderator has since been removed, as all Roblox employees are now formally recognized as administrators. It is said that the Developer / Community Engagement Teams are the main driving force behind moderation, however this is false, as most Roblox moderation is now outsourced to a third party agency; these third-party moderators work on multiple sites with different guidelines (possibly the reason why many people consider Roblox's moderation bad). There is a team at Roblox dedicated to managing moderation policies (called the 'Trust and Safety team'), however they do not in most cases moderate themselves, bar a few serious incidents (e.g. high-profile users/situations, child safety, etc). Super Moderators Super Moderators were the most trusted of community moderators, they could perform the functions of an image or forum moderator, without actually having either of the badges. Image Moderators Image moderators made sure any and all uploaded material, such as clothing, advertisements, and gear, were safe and child-friendly. Any image will be stated as "pending", which signifies it was to be approved by the Image Moderators before being made public. They could delete any user-uploaded image. This badge and position were formerly awarded to players that displayed maturity and responsibility until the retirement of player moderators. This badge has been retired. Forum Moderators Forum Moderators patrolled the forums and make sure every topic is kid-friendly and safe. They managed reports for the forum and can punish those who break the rules, their punishments dependent on severity, ranging from a warning to a ban. Similar actions were taken out in regard to threads or messages, common actions being a direct message, to lock, to a deletion. This badge and its position were formerly awarded to players that displayed maturity and responsibility up til the retirement of player moderators. This badge has been retired. They ware also immune to flood check and swearing. Moderation History Moderation history is a part of the account that shows users their ban history. You could find the moderation history under "account settings." For example, if you were banned on the 5th of April, 2015, and you were un-banned on the 7th of April, 2015, you would be able to review the ban start, finish, and the Moderator Note. This was removed in January 2016. Badge Update January 2017 With the change to the badge system, all former badges that were related to Roblox staff were replaced with the brand new administrator badge. List of Former Moderators There is currently known former moderators. }} See also * All Roblox employees * Administrators * Intern